


A Klance fic with angst and blood [A Voltron Fanfic]

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Amputation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Injury, Injury Recovery, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance lost an arm and Keith lost both his legs. How and why? Read as Lance explains to Keith who's lost all memory of losing said limbs.





	A Klance fic with angst and blood [A Voltron Fanfic]

Lance and Keith sat on their bed, rubbing the dried blood from their prosthetics and putting new bandages on their numerous wounds. Lance wheezed in pain but kept a smile on face.

“Keith, do you still have amnesia?” Lance asks suddenly, jerking Keith out of his blank trance at nothing. Half his face covered in bandages, protecting his injured left eye.

“Uh, yeah. I still can’t remember how I got any of these wounds… or how I lost my legs.” Keith lifts both his metal prosthetic legs, wiggling them. He looks back at his partner quizzically. “Or how you lost your arm… God, Lance. Did I really hit my head that hard?”

Lance didn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t even get the concussion in battle. He got it… while in bed with Lance. Lance’s arm accidentally had swung into the side of Keith’s head while play fighting in bed. His metal arm. He might not have been completely aware of how hard he swung. 

“Um, yeah. Definitely.” He shifted his gaze. “So um. You finished cleaning your legs and rebandaging?” His cocky smile returns and he looks back at his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. His beautiful black hair, broad shoulders, and fiery charisma just appealed to Lance. He was in love.

Lance leans back into the pillows tenderly. “I guess if you have the time, I could tell you about what happened now. Maybe it’ll jog your memory.” Keith was still sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing Lance. He looked backward at the Cuban boy. Both of their shirts were off. Bandages wrapped their chests and even more circled their (human) arms. Lance had kept his blue sweats on and his black boots still were on his feet, set up on their bed. Keith wore a tight pair of red shorts. They were really a mess.

“I have all the time in the world for you, Lance.” He smirks and pushes his body to be parallel with Lances lying on the bed. Lance’s flesh hand grabs Keith’s. They tilt their heads to look at each other. Keith’s one functioning eye focuses on Lance’s left eye while Lance just stared at Keith's face. 

He really is breathtaking. Even all banged up. Lance thought this as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“You’re too much sometimes. I love you.” Lance whispers to Keith.

Keith whispers back, “I know. Now tell me about our metal limbs please.” He teases but Lance can tell he really wants to know.

“Okay, okay. Well, let’s start with my arm.”

“Why?”

“I lost my arm like a year before you lost your legs. I’m just starting at the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> so who wants more?


End file.
